A speech communication system is proposed, in which speech data is sent from a speech input terminal such as a portable telephone to a host server through a communication network, and processing for retrieval of specific information and the like are executed. In such a speech communication system, since data can be transmitted/received by speech, operation can be facilitated.
However, speech data fluctuate depending on the characteristics of a speech input terminal such as a portable telephone itself, the surrounding environment, and the like, and hence satisfactory speech recognition may not be performed.
In addition, since communication is performed under the same communication conditions under many circumstances, high communication efficiency cannot always be ensured.